Demon's Heart
by RunaMoon0807
Summary: This is my third story and i will be working on this one when i have writers block on the other two.
1. Demon's Heart Info

**Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Information**

**Name**: Raichin Diman

**Age**: Appears to look 15 but is way older

**Demon Type**: Half Demon (Half fox and half Human)

**Height**: 5ft 3inches

**Hair**: Long red hair that goes to the middle of your back pulled into a high ponytail. You also have a long red tail with a black tip and red ears that you hid when visitors visit the village.

**Eyes**: Dark pink and red color but when you go to into full demon mode your eyes are blood red

**Weapons**: She has two daggers and a sword. You also have many others that will show up later.

**Attitude**: Usually cares only for her mission which will be explained later. She is about the same as Inuyasha in other parts.

**Hobbies**: Training, watching the moon and stars, and looking for jewel shards. She is also a priestess of a village of humans and they know what you are and still care for you and love it when you help.

**Past**: Your father fell in love with a human priestess and in turn had you. In time you lived with you mother at her village they in turn found out what you were but understood that it was not your fault but you still felt out of place. Your mother taught you how to be a priestess so you know how to heal as well as fight. But as time went on the village was attacked by a monster of a demon and your mother was killed and with your father nowhere to be seen you were left with the village. At that time you were only looked like you were ten years old. In that time you took over for your mother but felt you were missing something. Then one night the village was attacked by the demon again and you were having a hard time trying to kill it when you went full demon and that was when you felt it when you were full demon that was the missing part to your life. After that you spent a great deal of time trying to find a way to become a demon but then the village always needed your help and you promised your mom that you would stay with the village to help them out so you did. You stayed but as the demons came they came with jewel shards and that is how you could become a demon but only if you could the whole jewel. As you started keeping the shards more demons came and you just kept killing them without the village knowing about the shards were the main reason for the attacks. That was when it happened and the Inuyasha gang showed up.

**How you like yourself? **


	2. Demon's Heart Chapter 1

Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Chapter 1

Inuyasha POV

We had been following Kagome for hours sense she sensed a strong pull from the jewel shards.

You: Kagome are we even close yet because this is taking too long. She looked back at you but kept walking.

Kagome: Yes we are they are really close and there must be a lot of them because the power coming off of them is strong. She turned back around and kept walking.

Miroku: In that case we better be careful we don't know if something else is going after them or if they are in the hands of a demon already. I smirk I knew that would mean me killing it.

Sango: Yeah so let's keep our guard up just in case. We walk that way for a few hours until we come up to a village. I look around something doesn't feel right.

Shippo: Inuyasha what is wrong you stopped walking and look really tense. I smell the air and smell a demon but nothing I couldn't handle.

You: There is a demon here it must be after the jewel shards so come on lets hurry. Kagome and Shippo jumped on my back as Sango and Miroku jumped on to Kirara's back and we went to the area where there was a giant snake demon attacking a girl. It was about to strike her and she wasn't moving.  
Kagome: MOVE AWAY QUICK IT WILL KILL YOU!! I watched as she looked at us and smirked and then took out two daggers.

You: Kagome do you sense any jewels in that snake? I looked at the girl as she dodged and slashed the snake so it would back off.

Kagome: Yeah there is one in its head and one in it tail. I went a put her down but she stopped me.

You: What is it Kagome? Her face was pale for some reason.

Kagome: That girl has jewel shards too and a lot of them. I looked at the girl but for some reason she fought like she was not human at all.

Miroku: That is probably the reason the snake is attacking her village to get the ones she has. I start running to help because she was starting to struggle against the snake. Miroku and Sango came with me as Kagome and Shippo stayed behind so they don't get hurt.

Your POV

I was fighting a snake that had two jewels and I needed to get them and kill it so it would not hurt the people of the village. I look over to see some people standing there one of them told me to move. I of course did move but only to draw my daggers and attack the demon. I was about to let my demon self show but figured against it because of the strangers. It was starting to get harder fight this demon. I smell the air and I smell two humans and a half demon like me.

Human Male: It looks like you could use some help with him. He points to the snake but I shake my head no. then putting my daggers away and drawing my sword and then running and then jumping up and cutting the demon in two and at the same time taking the jewel shards.

Demon Slayer: You got it and the jewel shards thanks. I went a pocketed the shards and walked towards my village.

Half Demon: Hey come back here we need those. I just kept walking some of the villages got hurt when the snake started its attack and I had healing to that need to get done if they were to stay alive.

You: Look thanks for the help even though I didn't need it you are welcomed to stay at my house if you like it looks like you had a hard days travel. I just kept walking but stopped when I noticed a small fox demon and another human girl and she had some jewel shards but I said nothing. I chose to keep walking until I came up to my village and Luna ran up to me.

Luna: Lady Raichin hurry some of the villagers need your help. Luna grabs my hand and we both run off with the group behind me. We walked up to a village hut and I walked in to see that the two farmers that had gotten attacked by the snake were there and hurting bad.

You: Luna go to my house and grab my healing things quickly. She ran up to me a few minutes later holding my bag and I got to work a few hours later the farmers were healing nicely and I was tired but I still had to take care of my guests. We can go now I am done here and they will be fine. Their families tell me thanks as I leave and the group follows me to my house.

Fox Demon: You know that was great what you did for them back there. I walked into my house and start making dinner for them. As dinner cooks I turn to them.

You: So sense you will be staying here tonight would you mine giving me your names? The group looks and you and smiles.

Human Male: Sure I will go first my name is Miroku and I am a monk dear priestess and I have one question. Would you please bear my children? I looked at him but the demon slayer girl hit him on the head and back off.

Demon Slayer: Sorry about him he does that all the time and by the way I am a demon slayer and my name is Sango. I smile at her and then look at the other human girl.

Human girl: Hi my name is Kagome and the guy in red is Inuyasha. I looked at him and smirked. He was just like me but a dog instead of a fox.

Fox Demon: My name is Shippo and you know what you kind of smell like my parents. I looked down on him and smiled.

Inuyasha: She would sense she is a fox as well. I looked at him and nodded my head as I let me tail and ears show for them for the very first time.

Sango: I see that is why you had an easy time dealing with that demon. I smiled and got up and served them dinner. After dinner was done Luna walked in and took the dishes to clean them.

Kagome: I see that the village knows about you being a half demon. I nodded yes.

You: Yeah that is thanks to my human mother being priestess of this village before me. I reach into a box and pull out the two new shards.

Kagome: Wow you have a lot of jewel shards. I looked to see that whole group over me.

You: I need to have them otherwise I can't have my dream. I put in the two new jewel shards with the other ten I had.

Inuyasha: I don't care about your dream just mine to become a full demon so give those here. I looked at him but shook my head no and put them back on the shelf and put the barrier up to protect them.

You: I see this is the first time I met someone with the same dream I had but that doesn't matter to me I have to become full demon in order to get my father to come back to me.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Demon's Heart Chapter 2

**Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Chapter 2**

**Inuyasha POV**

You looked at this girl she was just like you but different at the same time.

**Kagome**: Why you do great things here for this village and just so you can become demon those demons come and attack the village that your mother protected and gave her life for. The fox looked up with sad eyes. She then turned around a walked out of the house. I could tell she was holding tears back.

**You**: Great job Kagome you brought up painful memories for her. I go and follow her out to make sure she doesn't kill herself.

**Miroku POV**

I with the others watched as Inuyasha walked out of the house following the priestess.

**Sango**: I think he is right Kagome I believe she knows that and cares for her mother that is why she is still here to begin with. I looked at Sango and then at Kagome.

**You**: Yeah and for the first time I think Inuyasha has found someone that is exactly like him. We all look out the door.

**Kagome**: Your right I spoke without thinking she uses these people to bring in demons but she does care for them a lot. That was when the little girl with the priestess came in.

**Girl**: Your right and everyone knows that here. I looked at her shocked.

**You**: You mean the whole village knows want she is doing? She nods her head. Then could you please tell me why no one says anything against her or kicks her out. She nods her head yes.

**Girl**: Sure it is no secret here and you can call me Luna. We all sit down and she starts her story. About the priestess's mother and her. You see Lady Raichin is very kind and protects us but when she started to collect the shards we could tell something was wrong. She finally told us and we saw that she lost one parent and just wanted to be with the other. We nodded that we understood.

**Kagome**: I see so she is doing this to get his attention but that doesn't mean she should put you guys in danger. The girl shakes her head.

**Luna**: You see we want her to do this. She isn't happy at all because her father would only take her in if she was full demon and so she told us and we chose to help her as long as she looked after us and she has and when the time comes for her to leave ten girls here including me have been taught to fight and heal. We looked at her in aw that Raichin would be able to set this up and the village agree with this.

**You**: So she is not doing this for attention but for love that she has not had in a long time. Luna nods her head and looks down. She gets up and turns to the group.

**Luna**: Well I better go get some sleep we have to be up early to train so I hope to see you guys before you head out. She waves good bye and leaves.

**Sango**: Do you think we should go get them I mean it is very late. I shook my head.

**You**: No I think this is the first time for them both to meet someone that is just like them in many ways. Everyone nods and gets up to go to bed.

**Inuyasha POV**  
I was mad at Kagome for saying things like that to Raichin. Kagome would never know want it is like to feel like you don't fit in. I followed her to a tree that when I looked closer was a grave.

**You**: Your mother's grave right. She turns around she was trying hard to hold back the tears.

**Raichin**: Yeah she loved me a lot and taught me everything including how to fight but when that night she was killed by that demon I was so lost and confused. She went to her knees and I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

**You**: I understand it does hurt to lose that one person that really cares about you and then only to find out you're on your own even if they do take you in. She looked at me and I saw that she could no longer hold her tears. Don't listen to Kagome she has always had a family that cares about her she won't ever understand the pain we go thought trying to truly fit in. She nods and starts crying into my shirt. After an hour or so she quiets down and I look down to see she was watching the stars.

**Raichin**: Lets go up to the top of the tree we can talk and watch the stars more. I nodded and picked her up in my arms and jumped to the top of the tree and there was a great view of the sky. We both sat down and watched the sky.

**You**: Why do you what to be a full demon? She looked at me but her eyes should she was scared to say it think I would laugh. I won't laugh we are alike and I will understand. She nods her head ok.

**Raichin**: With my mom gone and even before then I felt like I was missing something then when the demon that killed my mom came back I went to fight it I was losing really bad but then I felt it as I became full demon the thing I was missing. That missing part of me. I did kill the demon and it dropped two jewel shards and I heard that if a demon has the whole jewel they could become strong and half demons could be full demons so I wanted that feeling again. I looked at her she was just like me in more ways than one. What about you Inuyasha why do you what to be full demon? I looked at her she was so beautiful in the moonlight. Quickly I shook that thought from my head I can't full in love with her I love Kagome or Kikyo he didn't know which just yet. Inuyasha are you ok? I look at her and then go back to the question she asked me earlier.

**You**: Yeah I am fine and to answer your question it is really the same as yours. She looked away and back to the stars and moon.

**Raichin**: Do you become human at the new moon Inuyasha? I looked at her to see that she was still looking out but more importantly at the moon which was very close to the new moon.

**You**: Yeah I hate it so bad I feel weak and I don't like that feeling. She giggles and for some reason I blush.

**Raichin**: That would be another thing we have in common. She was smiling at me and I blush even redder. I also become human at the new moon. I also hate being a human because I am 

weak and I feel that I am helpless. We both look at each other I can see that she is forcing herself to stay awake. With the battle and healing and then cooking for us she must have been tired.

**You**: You know you can fall asleep Rai you have had a long day and I think we have a long day tomorrow. She looks at you and then I remembered I just called her Rai. Sorry would you not like me to call you that. She smiles and shakes her head.

**Raichin**: No I don't mind but due me the favor you can be the only one that calls me that that was want my mom called me by and I feel that you are the only other person that can call me that. I nod and with that she leans against me and falls asleep. I look at her and smile at the thought of someone just like me. With that thought I also fall asleep. With her in my arms.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Demon's Heart Chapter 3

**Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Chapter 3**

**Kagome POV**

You wake up hoping to see that both Raichin and Inuyasha were back hopefully fighting over the jewel shards so we could get them and leave this village and her. For some reason you hated her. But when you woke up both were still gone and Luna was making breakfast with another girl.

**Luna**: Good you're the first to wake up and breakfast is ready we have to both go do more chores so severe yourselves and leave the dishes we will get them later. They both bow and walk out to and left you and the others to have breakfast. Sango and Miroku were waking up and both see that both of the half demons were gone.

**Sango**: Well it looks like they had a lot to talk about last night. She gets up and starts serving breakfast to the rest of us.

**Miroku**: Yeah I figure this would happen they both have never met another like themselves and so probably had a lot to talk about. He takes some food from Sango.

**Shippo**: Kagome I think you should apologize to her. I look at Shippo confused. Want you did to her last night was uncalled for even for you. I looked at the food that Sango just gave me.

**You**: Yeah I should I mean she is letting us stay here and giving us food I guess I do at least owe her that. We all finish eating but both Inuyasha and Raichin have not come back. Luna walks in and Sango asks her.

**Sango**: Luna do you know where Raichin goes when she is sad and wants to be alone? She nods her head and puts the dishes down.

**Luna**: Yeah she goes to the old oak tree were her mother is buried and usually goes to the top of the tree and sleeps there. She points to the right and then picks up the dishes and leaves.

**Miroku**: Well lets go see if she knows where Inuyasha is or even if she saw him last night for that matter. We walked until we came to a big oak tree we look to see that flowers are by the grave and I go a pray at the site and lay some more flowers hoping this would help in showing I was sorry. I turn to see that the others are fighting back laughter and are point up. I look to see that Raichin has fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms and he is holding her close.

**Sango**: I guess they got real close last night. I look in shock I thought Inuyasha was in love with me.

**Miroku**: It looks like she did a lot of crying last night I think Inuyasha felt that because they had so much in common that he felt it was his job to help take the pain away. I agreed but then though that he never showed those types of emotions to me. I look to see that their ears are twitching and they open there eyes.

**Your POV**

You hear talking assuming that Luna told them were to find you. You open your eyes to see that Inuyasha is holding you close and he too is waking up.

**You**: Good morning Inuyasha how did you sleep. I yawn and then smile at him I see that he blushes but hides it quickly.

**Inuyasha**: Good and now that I am up I am hungry. I started to laugh it had been awhile sense I really laughed.

**You**: Let's ask the group if they saved any food for us otherwise I will have to go make more. He nods and we both jump down to the group.

**Miroku**: Morning you two my guess a lot to talk about last night? We both looked at each other and to my surprise we both smiled.

**You**: Yeah there was. So did you guys save any food for us we are both really hungry? Everyone but the girl Kagome laughed she looked upset about something.

**Sango**: I think Luna took it all but I am sure they still have some so let's go get some food and then we need to talk about the jewel shards. My grin faded but I figured it would come up.

**Inuyasha**: I forgot all about them Rai that was the other thing I was going to ask you last night. I smiled but shook my head.

**Miroku**: Did Inuyasha just call you Rai? I looked at him but frowned.

**You**: Yes but only he can call me that I think of him as family and only family can call me that. We were walking back to the village so Inuyasha and I could get something to eat and then we could talk about the jewels. That was when Kagome came up to me.

**Kagome**: Look Raichin I am sorry about want I said last night I was completely out of line. I looked at her and smiled.

**You**: That is okay I get that a lot I am still not use to it though. I look down and then a thought came to mind. Would you guys like to stay longer we have a hot spring in the back of my house by the forest. The girls looked happy but the guys looked upset.

**Sango**: Just ignore then Raichin they just don't like staying in one place for too long. I nodded and looked at Inuyasha in the eyes. Even if his face showed he didn't want to stay his eyes showed different.

**Kagome**: Are you sure Raichin I mean we don't want to impose. I looked at her and shook my head.

**You**: Your fine stay as long as you like more than likely we will be have more demons show up they always do. They all chose to stay here and we made it to the kitchen and I told some of the priestess in training to go make a quick meal for me and Inuyasha. They nodded and went to work. After the meal me and the girls went to the hot spring to bathe.

**Sango**: So Raichin what did you and Inuyasha talk about last night? I looked at her and the Shippo and Kagome.

**You**: Nothing really just about how life for us is hard and our main weakness. But other than that nothing much. I started cleaning my tail and Shippo came up to me.

**Shippo**: So do you have the same weakness as Inuyasha? I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: Yeah we both turn to humans at the new moon which is in a few days so it will be best if you all stay here. I finished my tail and started working on my hair.

**Sango**: So Raichin have you even fallen in love before? I was shocked by this question.

**You**: No I have not. I looked down and stopped doing my hair.

**Sango**: I sorry did I say something wrong Raichin. I just kept my eyes down.

**You**: You see guys my mother and father forbid me to fall in love. You could tell that they were looking at you in shock.

**Kagome**: But you can't stop love Raichin sooner or later you will fall in love. I nodded but knew that my father will kill them and then punish me for that show of weakness. I chose to change the subject.

**You**: So Sango do you like someone and the same goes for you as well Kagome? They both blush but nod.

**Sango**: To tell you the truth I have a crush on Miroku. She was blushing deep red.

You: You need to keep him on a shorter leash then. She laughs and then I turn to Kagome.

**Kagome**: I guess I have a crush on Inuyasha. I was in shock I guess I was use to the idea the humans love humans and demons love demons but then again I am a product of a demon and human relationship.

**You**: I see well I hope you both find happiness. With that I dry off and put my clothes on and walk back to the house. Why am a mad at her? I don't care if they love each other. I mean come on I can't be in love father will punish me bad if he didn't like my choice. I walked into the house to see that some of my students were ready for their afternoon chores so we got started with the new list of chores to be done.

**Inuyasha POV**

The girls were at the hot spring and you chose to train. Until Rai got back and finished with their afternoon chores. As I was training Miroku came up which surprised me because I would assume he would be spying on the girls.

**Miroku**: So Inuyasha you didn't fight the choice to stay here. I would assume that you would want those shards right away and then to leave. I stopped training and looked at him.

**You**: What are you getting at Miroku? I put Tetsusaiga away and turned and faced him.

**Miroku**: I am saying that you like Raichin. I looked at him shocked and a little angry.

**You**: Don't ever say that I love Kagome. I was about to walk away when he said something that made me really mad.

**Miroku**: Or do you really love Kikyo. I ran up to him and pinned him to a tree.

**You**: I love Kagome and would do anything for her. I look at him but his eyes still show something that I don't understand.

**Miroku**: I was think how easy is going to be if you're a full demon and Kagome is a human. I let him go not even think about it. When I do get my wish I could kill her by mistake and that would break my heart. And Inuyasha how can you love a dead woman she may still walk this earth but she is dead. I nodded and he started to walk away but I stopped him.

**You**: Miroku why did you bring that up? He stopped and looked at me and I looked at him.

**Miroku**: It is just I never seen you so happy. When you were hold her in your arms. With that he walked away and I was by myself.

**You**: He was right I may love both girls but when it came to it I couldn't have them. I sat down and looked at the sky and for some reason Rai's face came to mind and I blush really bad. I think 

about her at the hot spring naked and blush even more. I shake my head but the images never go away. I really do love her but how do I tell the other two girls in my life that I love another and then how do I tell someone that I just met that I love them.

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Demon's Heart Chapter 4

**Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Chapter 4**

**Inuyasha POV**

I had been sitting there when I remembered that I was to talk to Raichin about the jewel shards. So I threw the thought from my head about loving Rai and started think about how to get the jewel shards. As I was thinking of ways Kagome came up to me.

**Kagome**: So when are you going to take the jewel shards Inuyasha we need them. I looked at her confused and then shook my head.

**You**: I am not going to take them she is going to come with us. I knew this shocked her but I was not going to break her dream when it was the same.

**Kagome**: But why Inuyasha you would never do this for anyone else. I looked at her she read my eyes.

**You**: I know but she is just anyone she is just like me. I started to walk to her house when Kagome grabbed my hand. I looked at her she was going to cry.

**Kagome**: You love her don't you Inuyasha? I looked at her and looked down I really didn't know the answer.

**You**: Kagome I really don't know that answer right now but I have a lot of things going through my head right now and I just don't know those answers just yet. She doesn't let go and I try to gently pull away.

**Kagome**: What about me or maybe Kikyo don't you still love one of us? I stopped and looked at her.

**You**: Kagome I think we need to talk about our relationship. I walked her over to a tree and we both sat down. Kagome what do you plan on doing when I become a full demon? She lets go of my hand and stares at the ground.

**Kagome**: I was hoping to make you change your mind so that you would stay the way you are. I looked at her and shook my head. Then we could spend the rest of our lives together.

**You**: Kagome that is never going to happen I have an empty spot that can only be filled by being full demon. She looks at you and then looks down. I just don't want you to get hurt by me I would kill myself if I did that. I look at her she looked at me almost in tears.

**Kagome**: I understand you just don't want to hurt me and I really want you to really fall in love and if that means it isn't me then I will have to live with that. I looked at her she was crying.

**You**: I am glad you understand I just hope being friends is okay right now. She nods and I get up when she asks me a question.

**Kagome**: I am glad you have found someone Inuyasha but it better not be Kikyo. I shook my head no. Also I will still be your friend and look for the jewel shards because I did break them after all and it is my fault but please keep the making out away from us. I smiled and nodded my head.

**You**: I will and if it makes you feel better I don't love Kikyo anymore I thought about it and it came to me that she is dead and I just have to move on I just hope she understands that. Kagome nods her head and gets up and hugs me.

**Kagome**: I am just glad that you're happy I just hope you can make her happy the talk we had with her at the hot spring wasn't a happy one. I looked at her confused.

**You**: What do you mean Kagome? This time her sad eyes weren't for her but for Rai.

**Kagome**: You see her parents forbid love for her. I was shocked how any parent could do that. I assume her mom didn't what her to fall for a human being in a human village but I am not sure about her father. I understood that part about her mom but why her father would care.

**You**: I think me and her need to talk alone otherwise this is going to be a problem her father is the great fox demon and he is strong.

**Kagome**: If you willing to talk to her father who is that strong just so you can be with her then you really do love her Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and we both walked back to the village as she told me that she was going to go back to her home for awhile to get supplies I agreed as we walked up to Rai's house.

**Your POV**

I had just finished handing out the afternoon chores and the girls went about doing them. A few minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.

You: Hey guys how are things with you guys do you like the village? Kagome answered.

**Kagome**: The village is great everyone is nice her and that hot spring felt great. I smiled and nodded. But I have to go back to my home for a little bit so I will be leaving later today and be back in a few days. I nodded and was about to leave when Kagome assuming that Inuyasha would leave with her.

**Inuyasha**: Rai can we talk about something alone? I turned around and looked at him I could tell he had something on his mind so I nodded yes.

**You**: Sure Inuyasha lets go to my back room and talk alone and in private. I walked up to the shelf and grabbed the jewel shards. I had thought about it for a while I was going to give them to his group and I could live my life her and die alone just like my parents had planned. We walked into my back room which was like my medicine room and an office to work in when I was doing some jewel work. I pointed to a seat and he took it and I took one across from him. So what is that you what to talk about Inuyasha? I could tell he had a lot on his mind.

**Inuyasha**: I was wondering if you would like to travel with us. I looked at him confused at first I would have to leave the village but the girls were ready and some were even teaching new ones.

**You**: I would love to travel with you Inuyasha but may I ask why? He looked at me his eyes showed a look I had never seen before and so I was confused.

**Inuyasha**: I just really want someone around that is like me and understands me but most of all I think I have fallen in love with you. I looked at him in shock. He loves me no human or demon had ever said that only my mother said she loved me and sometimes father would say something along those lines but not sense mother died.

**You**: Inuyasha I can't love I am sure Kagome told you that my parents forbid me to love. He nods but turns to me.

**Inuyasha**: I know and I know your father he is very strong but I also think that your parents want you to be happy but if it makes you feel better lets go talk to your father. I was shocked that he would do this I was confused. I was about to speak when I felt a great demon energy coming which could only be one demon my father.

**You**: Father please don't hurt me or kill Inuyasha I would never go against you. I was looking up when I heard him speak.

**Father**: Daughter would you and the dog half breed please come to the forest we need to speak in private. I nodded and bowed my head.

**You**: Yes father I will do as you say. I looked at Inuyasha he showed no fear just nodded his head and got up and so did you but before you could walk out the door Inuyasha grabbed your hand to show that he would stay with you. You smiled at him and nodded your head as we both walked out my back door to the forest in back to talk to my father.

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. Demon's Heart Chapter 5

**Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Chapter 5**

**Your POV**

Inuyasha had just confessed to me and of course before I could answer him back my demon father had to step in. So far many demons and humans had come to me and confessed and all had died by his claws and fangs. I was scared because after I thought about it I did love Inuyasha in return. I felt his hand on mine and I smile at the thought of us being together for a little while any way.

**You**: Inuyasha I guess you should at least get my answer to your confession. We kept walking but he looked at me and held my hand tighter. I love you Inuyasha you now me better than anyone in this whole village and for the first time other than being with my true family I am happy you told me. Without even knowing he we had both stopped walking to face each other.

**Inuyasha**: I am glad you gave me your answer Rai I love you so much but after falling in and out of love I guess I got confused of what love really was. He looked at me and I looked at him we were both leaning in to kiss when my father roared and we stopped.

**You**: I think we better see my father first I won't let him kill you Inuyasha if he does I will kill myself. He looked at me in shock. I just can't imagine live without you anymore. He smiled and pulled me closer to him and I leaned into him until we reached the temple that was built to hold my father. I opened the doors and we both walk in. Father we are both here what is that you wish? I bowed so did Inuyasha but his eyes never showed fear.

**Father**: Raichin both me and your mother were scared that you would get your heartbroken if you feel in love and I am still not sure if I approve of this relationship. I nodded my head in understanding but then I felt Inuyasha get up and walk towards my father.

**Inuyasha**: Great Fox please understand you can't protect her forever she needs love and I need her she understands the loneness that we both get for being half breed. I hear my father growl but Inuyasha didn't step down. I then got up as well feeling courage from Inuyasha.

**You**: Father please let me and Inuyasha be together. I feel him get tense but I kept going I wasn't going to lose this fight with him. I am strong now father please let me make my own choices in life. It was quiet when your father stepped out from the shadows to be seen. He was a beautiful silver fox with black tips on his ears and tail he was very strong. He walked up to the both of us.

**Father**: I have never heard you speak that way towards me and this time you brought someone that is not scared of me. I looked at him in shocked. You see daughter I was scared that there would never be anyone to protect you and then you would get hurt or killed. I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: Father please let us be together we are the same and I know he will protect me with his life and we will both get are dreams come true. I look at him not backing down this time from him like I did the others.

**Father**: I understand this time you are in love with him you spoke up to me and you are also willing to give your life of him and he would do the same in return. I looked at him and nodded. I will approve of this relationship but only on one condition. I looked at him confused. If you get 

married and give me an heir in four years. I looked at him and then back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded that he would do it and then I looked over to my father.

**You**: We agree we will do the one condition but only after we get the jewel and defeat someone that is causing great trouble. He looked at him and he knew who that was why he was here to protect me and the village just in case he came.

**Father**: I understand but if the jewel is not done I really could care less but Naraku I do care about you both want him dead and I can see that in your eyes and I cannot force you to marry and raise a family when he is still around so whatever comes first. I nodded and so did Inuyasha.

**You**: Thank you father and I will be traveling with them so would you please protect the village that mother cared for very much. He nodded yes and then turned to Inuyasha.

**Father**: You're the first person to ever stand up to me and I respect that but if you ever hurt my daughter in any way that she does not deserve or if it is by mistake I will kill you. Inuyasha didn't back down because if he did he could change his mind.

**Inuyasha**: Understood great fox I will love and protect your daughter with my whole body and soul. We both bowed to him and he laughed.

**Father**: You both don't have to bow to me we are family and will be treated as family for now on. I smile this is the first time he was truly nice to me.

**You**: Father why did you never treat me like this before? He looked at me and smiled.

**Father**: It is called tough love and it only made you stronger and smarter and I right. I looked at him and smiled. You better go your friends are looking for you both. I ran up and hugged him and he licked my cheek in a show of love and Inuyasha and I both left to meet are friends before they got to worried.

**Inuyasha** **POV**  
We had just left Rai's father and surprise he approved of us being together. I smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She sighed deep and we just walked we were almost to her house and you could hear the guys calling for us. But we both stopped short of her back door.

**Raichin**: Inuyasha is all that you said to my father true? I looked over at her and smiled.

**You**: It is true more true than any love I have ever felt. I put my forehead on hers and we looked each other in the eyes. Slowly we leaned in and kissed each other. I feel her deepen the kiss and I pull her closer to deepen the kiss. Want seemed like hours was minutes we broke the kiss.

**Raichin**: I love you Inuyasha. I smiled at her and just looked into her eyes.

**You**: I love you to Raichin. With that we both walked to her back door of her house and opened to hear the other loader this time. I walked out of her office as she grabbed her jewel shards so she could put them back on the shelf and put the barrier back up and I went to tell the others to stop looking for us that we were both fine.

**Miroku POV**

Sango, Shippo, and I were talking about the trip to Keade's village to take Kagome to the well when she came up to us and told us the talk with Inuyasha. She looked like she had been crying but she looked ok for the time being.

**Kagome**: I am fine but I have a feeling that those two are in for a hard time with her father. Just as she said that there was a great roar and a surge of demon energy.

**Sango**: Is the village under attack? Luna the girl that was usually with Raichin walked up to us like nothing happened.

**Luna**: That was the great fox and Lady Raichin's father calling her it is a common thing when she has some male tell her that they love her. I looked at the gang and Kagome looked worried.

**You**: Do you think we should go look for them to make sure they are ok? Luna shook her head.

**Luna**: They have to be tried by the great fox if they pass they will be allowed to be together but if not Lady Raichin will be punished and the man killed. This got everyone up on their feet and running to Raichin's house to see if they were still there. The demon energy was gone by the time we got to the house.

**You**: Luna where does the great fox live? She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

**Luna**: Only the head priestess is allowed to go to the temple that holds him and so only she knows where it is located. Not ever her students know where it is only when she picks a new head priestess will that change. I was shocked and without any sigh of demon energy we could only wait.

**You**: Do you know how long this will last Luna? She looked at me and nodded.

**Luna**: Yeah usually only a few minutes and then she comes back down by herself. I was scared now what do we all do? Was the only question that was going thought my head. The girls and Shippo were calling for them but got no answer. After an hour or so her house door opened and it was Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha**: You can stop looking ok we are both fine. We all run to him wanting to know what in the hell happened.

**Raichin**: Inu what do I need to bring for the trip? I looked at him and then back at the house were sounds of Raichin of moving things around.

**You**: What in the hell happened Inuyasha and why is she calling you Inu? He blushed but looked at me. But before he could answer Luna came forward to answer for him.

**Luna**: The great fox approved of them being together. I looked at Inuyasha and back to Raichin who and just walked out of the house.

**Raichin**: That is right so if you don't mind I have a lot to get done before we leave. She turned to Luna. Luna gather the other girls in your group and there classes of girls it is time that a new head priestess is picked. She nods her head and runs off to get the other girls. Inu would you please help me I have never left this village. Inuyasha nods his head yes.

**Inuyasha**: Yeah be there in a minute I have to talk to the gang ok? She nods and goes back into the house. So does anyone of any questions? I was confused he had changed a great deal just from being in this village and being with Raichin.

**Sango**: So are you and Raichin going out? He smiled and blushed a bright red.

**Inuyasha**: Yes we are but under one condition that will be told when we are all together ok. We nod yes and I ask the next question.

**You**: So the great fox did approve of you two being together which is good but does she approve? I watched him and he blushed bright red.

**Inuyasha**: I believe so because before we came to the house we made out for at least five minutes. I nod that proves it and then Kagome asks one more question.

**Kagome**: Is she then coming with us or are you leaving us? I was wondering that too.

**Inuyasha**: She is coming with us, unless that is a problem with that? We shook our heads no and was about to leave when Shippo asked a question.

**Shippo**: When is the wedding? I just ignored it there was no way that they would be thinking that now they just fell in love and started going out a few hours ago. I looked at Inuyasha he looked nervous.

**Raichin**: Tell them Inu they have a right to know. He nodded his head and turned to us.

**Inuyasha**: We must be married in four years and the great fox wants an heir by that time as well. I was shocked and walked back up to him.

**You**: You agreed to this Inuyasha? He nods his head yes. Was it the condition that was made for you two to be together? He didn't answer Raichin did.

**Raichin**: It is but there is another if we beat Naraku will also let us stay together but I think we both feel that if we still love each other after four years that kids and getting married is just fine right Inu? She looks at him and so do we.

**Inuyasha**: That is right Rai but I have a feeling that we will beat Naraku first I really hope so. I looked at him and I had to ask this question.

**You**: Why do you feel that you need to do that first Inuyasha? He looked at me and frowned.

**Inuyasha**: I really don't want my new family to get hurt. I was shocked but hid it and smiled.

**You**: You have both thought this thought and that makes this trip a lot easier I think. The girls go to help pack and Inuyasha follows to make sure she safely packs the jewel shards after that the girls and I go get supplies and Raichin gathers her students for a meeting.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Demon's Heart Chapter 6

**Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Chapter 6**

**Your POV**

You had just finished packing with the girls and Inuyasha. I packed the basic medicines and clothes. As well as my sword and daggers made of my own fang and claws. I then went outside and rang the bell once to summon my students to my house. Inuyasha was standing beside me holding my hand. After a few minutes there were my students standing front of me.

**Inuyasha**: How many girls are you training Rai? I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: I have about twenty of them why? He smiled and then he looked at the girls.

**Inuyasha**: Because I was wondering when we do have kids how many you want? I looked at him and smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

**You**: I would at least one girl and one boy is that okay with you Inu? I looked at him with those cute fox eyes, and he looked away blushing.

**Inuyasha**: If that is want you want I can live with that my little fox. I smiled and then turned to the girls who I forgot were there and where gapping at us with from shock. One of the older girls spoke first.

**Girl#1**: Lady Raichin is he your boyfriend now? I looked at her and then back to see that Inuyasha was blushing and I giggled at his face.

**You**: Yes he is my students and because I will be going on a trip with him I need to pick the priestess that will be taking over my spot as head priestess. I looked at my students and then told them to take out the pendants that were given to them when they started training under me. I then looked up to the hill were my father's temple was. I waited and then I turned to the girls.

**Luna**: Lady Raichin my pendent is glowing. I looked at her and smiled at her.

**You**: Luna would you please come forward and then follow me. She nodded and came to my side. I then turned to the other of my students and told them to go back to their chores that they would be called back later tonight. Inu I will be right back I have to do this quick thing and then we can leave tomorrow. He nods and walks to a nearby tree and jumps in and sits down waiting for you to do want needed to be done.

**Luna**: Lady Raichin where are we going? I looked at her and smile.

**You**: We are going to visit my father. She was shocked and with that we made our way up the hill to my father's temple. When we made it there my father spoke.

**Father**: I the great fox wishes to know who visits my temple. I turned to Luna and the spoke.

**You**: It is I the head priestess with the chosen girl to be my replacement that was chosen by you great fox. She looked up at me and smiled she was going to cry but I told her no and she wiped her tears away.

**Father**: You both may enter my temple so I may see my choice in the new head priestess. I pushed open the door to see my father sitting before us. We both walk in and bow to him showing respect. You both may stand. We both stood up and looked at him.

**You**: Father I have brought you the girl who's pendent glowed from your moonlight. He looked at Luna and she stood looking at him but showed no fear just like I taught her.

**Father**: I see so she is the new head priestess that though my sweep of her mind and heart meets my standards. He walked over to her and stands in front of her she looks at him in the eyes and he looks back. He then walks over to me and takes my head priestess necklace off and walks over to Luna. Dear Luna who the moon has chosen take this pendent and become the new head priestess and spread my word and protect this village. She took the necklace and puts it on.

**Luna**: I will do as you say and follow your word and protect this village in the shine of your moonlight and of the past priestess moonlight. I smiled at her and looked at my father who seemed pleased with the choice. He then walked back and brought out a silver necklace that had a sapphire stone of the moon on it.

**Father**: Priestess Raichin of the moon and the fox please take this pendent as a sign of our bond that will never break as you travel and always remember the moon and my moonlight will always guide you to safety. I looked at him and he smiles and I smile back and take the pendent and put it on.

**You**: I Priestess Raichin of the moon and fox is glad for the protection and will follow the signs of the moon and your moonlight as well as the moonlight of past and present priestess of the moon and fox. He smiles at me and then goes and sits down.

**Father**: The new priestess has been named and the old is free to leave and do as please but no matter where we go or who we are follow the moon and the power of the fox. We both nod and bow before him. You are now free to go and make the announcement to the village. We get up and I look back at me father who smiles and nods to me that he is proud of me. We both walk out and close the doors as we are walking back I look down at Luna.

**You**: Luna are you going to be okay with this pressure? She looked at me and smiled at me.

**Luna**: I can do it if the great fox picked me to do this I can do it. I look down at her and smile. Your father is really nice Raichin. I looked up and nodded yes.

**You**: You are right Lady Luna he is very nice and care deeply for this village that my mother protected with her life. I look down to see if she caught the Lady that I used before her name and she did. Also you now own my house with everything in it ok never ever take another student or villager or stranger up to the temple unless the moonlight shines on them. She nods and we reach my old house and we both walk to the front. I walk up and ring the bell three times calling the whole village to the village center. Inuyasha jumps and lands beside me and takes my hand in his and we walk to the village center.

**Inuyasha**: So how did it go? I looked at him and smiled.

**You**: Luna is the new head priestess she will take over for me for my father did chose her. He nods and looks at the happy girl as we walk to the center where there is a platform for special ceremonies. Ready Luna to do this? I looked down at her and she nodded and we both walked up the platform. Villagers of the village of the moon and fox I am sorry to say that I will be leaving this village to follow my dreams but I leave you in good hands of the new head priestess. I turned to her and she stepped up and my father shined his moonlight on her for all to see. Lady Luna is your new priestess chosen by the great fox himself. I turn to her and she holds up my old pendent to show she is now priestess. The village cheers and I got down as people brought good wishes 

to me for my travels but mostly good luck wishes for Luna. I looked at Inuyasha and he looked at me as he took my hand again and I went back to my house for one last night as Luna would move in tomorrow.

**Inuyasha**: The village really does care about you don't they? I looked at him and frowned.

**You**: Not really my mother and father kind of forced them to like me and after killing demons for them they pretty much just put up with for the protection. He nods and pulls me closer.

**Inuyasha**: I feel like sleeping in your mother's tree do you what to join me? I looked at him and nodded yes.

**You**: Sure I would love that. With that he picked me up and jumped towards the tree and landed up at the top were we both sat down for the night with me leaning into his chest and him against the tree as he played with my tail. I was slowing falling asleep.

**Inuyasha**: Good night my little fox sleep well we have a long trip tomorrow. I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead.

**You**: Good night my little puppy dog I will. He looked at me funny but then smiled deciding he liked the name I gave him, and with that we both fell asleep in each other's arms thinking about the future and the trip to come.

**End of Chapter 6**


	8. Demon's Heart Chapter 7

**Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Chapter 7**

**Inuyasha POV**

I woke to see that my sweet fox was gone but not too far away only to her mother's grave below the tree we slept in. I jumped down beside her and take my hand around hers. I felt it tighten around mine.

**Raichin**: I figured I should say good bye to her one more time before I leave here. I nod and pull her closer to me so her head was on my chest.

**You**: That is ok she was your mother that took care of you and taught you everything you know. She nods and then she leans down to the stone and places a lunar flower by it and she then gets up and stands by me. She then turns and faces me and smiles.

**Raichin**: I am ready to go Inu. She picks up a small bag and then puts on one side her daggers and on the other her sword.

**You**: Ok we have to go to Kaede's village to pick up the others first then go to the next jewel shard or Naraku. She nods and we both start heading to the village. After what seemed like hours we choose to stop for lunch and to talk about ourselves.

**Raichin**: So Inu tell me about your sword and this sealing necklace around your neck. I stop eating the meal that she made which was very good.

**You**: Well the sword is the Tetsusaiga made from my father's fang and well the necklace was put on by Kagome so she could have a collar on me. She looks at me and smiles.

**Raichin**: We will have to get that off then won't we? I nod and look at her but she was smiling and twitching her ears.

**You**: So tell me about your daggers and sword they seem different. She nods and takes her hands down to her daggers and sword.

**Raichin**: They are for there are no others like them in the whole world. I looked at her confused and in interest.

**You**: Why they don't look so special to me just normal daggers and sword to me. She looked at me with a blank stare that had me scared and worried.

**Raichin**: They are made from my own fang and claws Inu. I was shocked that she would go though that kind of pain for just two daggers and a sword to protect a village that hated her. I know that it seems like a lot to go through but back then it seemed like the right thing to do with my mother gone and my dad just disappeared from my life. My shock disappeared and I put my hand on her shoulder.

**You**: I see so you had to do it in order to protect yourself, but why two daggers and a sword why not one or the other? She sighed and looked at me with a frown.

**Raichin**: Well when I was young I figured the more weapons the better so when I went to the weapon maker he said the best he could do was three and only one or two fangs could be used or one fang and one to two claws. That made sense if your young but I felt there was more behind 

it. I choose to not put the subject right now later if the matter came up again I would ask again but not now.

**You**: I see you only wish to be strong. I know that feeling well. I looked at her but she kept her eyes down for now.

**Raichin**: That move was still a smart one but sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice. I pulled her closer to me and we sat in silence for a few minutes before we choose to continue lunch in quiet and then clean up move on to get to Kaede's village before the day ended. As we started to get moving Rai stopped and her ears shot straighten up.

**You**: Rai what is it? She pulled her daggers and clicked them together and then grabbed her sword.

**Raichin**: Demon is coming this way and it smells almost like you Inu. I froze I knew who she was talking about.

**End of Chapter 7**


	9. Demon's Heart Chapter 8

**Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Chapter 8**

**Inuyasha POV  
**

We have been standing for only a few minutes but the smell got stronger that was when I felt Rai move closer to me as if she was scared but then I see why there was my brother standing there looking at her like she was his. I turn to face him and stand between them so he could see that she was with me.

**Sesshomaru**: Well dear half brother it seems that you have another girl to add to your group at least this one as some demon in her. I felt Rai grip her weapons hard and I looked to see her fangs bared. She also has a bit of a temper I see. I look back to my brother.

**You**: Go away baka we don't have time for this we have things to do. He comes closer and draws his sword.

**Sesshomaru**: I think I will take this one off your hands. I hold my stance but I feel Rai do something.

**Raichin**: What makes you think that I will go with you? I look back at her she put her sword away but still had her daggers out but this time one in each hand.

**Sesshomaru**: So she can speak may I ask the name of you half fox? I looked at her as her ears went down not liking the name.

**Raichin**: My name is Raichin. I look to my brother but see no reaction and he also stopped moving forward and just stood there. Which my father wouldn't like you very much. I smirk at the thought of her demon god father.

**Sesshomaru**: I see so your father must be the demon part of your family. She nods but just grips her daggers closer ready if he should attack. I see so your father approved the relationship between you two then. She nods again. Well then I am done for now but do understand half brother I will be back for her some day. With that he was gone. I turn to her as she put her daggers away and looked at me.

**You**: That was amazing Rai how you stood up to my brother like that. She just smiles and grabs my hand.

**Raichin**: Let's get going Inu we are going to be late getting there and they are going to ask questions I don't have answers to. With that we leave to go to Kaede's village to meet up with the others.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I had just left my half brother with his new girlfriend or mate whatever he wanted to call her. I liked the look of her. She had a strong body, was really fast, looked like she knew medicines, knew how to think things though, and came from a great family line. I had to have her she would make a great mate for me not my so called little half brother. I was walking up when a small girl came running up to me called Rin. Following close behind was Jaken leading Ah-Un.

**Rin**: Lord Sesshomaru where did you go you just disappeared. I reach down and put a hand on her head.

**Jaken**: Don't question Lord Sesshomaru girl if he needs to leave then he can leave. Right my lord? I looked at them.

**You**: Jaken shut up and follow me. Rin would you please take Ah-Un. She nods and grabs his reins as Jaken and I walk ahead.

**Jaken**: You wanted to talk to me my lord? I just look straight ahead but I check back to make sure that Rin couldn't hear.

**You**: I have found a mate that is within my liking but my half brother has her. I just kept walking forward.

**Jaken**: I am glad for you my lord that you have found a woman but why take one from your half brother? I just answer the question angry about what he called Raichin.

**You**: Her name is Raichin and she is a priestess from the Fox village.

**Jaken**: But my lord they are all human there are no demons in that village.

**You**: Not this one this one is the daughter of the great fox demon himself. I knew this shocked him.

**Jaken**: That is great my lord but how would a full demon fall for a half demon like you half brother. I stopped and he started at me.

**You**: She isn't full demon she is half but she is the only one from that family and the family line is too important to have my brother have and get ruined by his hands. Jaken stops and nods.

**Jaken**: You are totally right my lord. We kept walking when Rin finally caught up.

**You**: Rin you are going to have a mother very soon. She smiles happily.

**Rin**: That is great Lord Sesshomaru what is her name? I look at her and answer.

**You**: Her name is Lady Raichin and she is half fox and half human. I see her smile as we continue our journey.

**Your POV**

We finally made it to the village when we walked up to a hut that was very much like the one I use to live in.

**Inuyasha**: Kaede are you in there. I hear some sounds as my ears twitched and then out came a fair old woman she wore the clothes of a priestess like I do even though I am not really a priestess anymore.

**Kaede**: I am here Inuyasha what is it that you want? I watch as she finally caught sight of me. I see you have a new friend with you today. I step forward to introduce myself.

**You**: Hello my name is Raichin and it is great to meet you Priestess Kaede. I see her smile and I can't help but smile back.

**Kaede**: There is no need for formal greetings if you're from Inuyasha's group and just call me Kaede. I nod that I understand. So may I ask what is your relationship with Inuyasha, Raichin? I look at Inuyasha and back to Kaede. Inuyasha nods that it is okay to tell her so I do.

**You**: Kaede my relationship with Inuyasha is that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I look at Inuyasha and he is blushing bright red and I giggle at the face he has.

**Kaede**: By the look of his face I would have to stay that it is true. I nod and so does he when the rest of the group shows up. We all choose to stay the night here from all of our traveling and start out later in the morning. So Inu and I went to a tree by Kaede's hut for some sleep right after dinner that night.

**You**: So where are we going Inu? I play with his ears to see if he would do anything. Which he did he grabbed my hand and held it tight.

**Inuyasha**: I don't know where ever we feel a jewel shard or anything strange I guess. I nod as I lean into him to get ready for bed.

**You**: Night Inu. I was almost asleep when I felt his lips on mine and we kissed. We broke the kiss after a few minutes for air and he looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

**Inuyasha**: Night Rai sleep well my little fox. With that my eyes shut and sleep over took me. As I felt his breathing slowing as he soon fell asleep with me in his arms holding me close. We were going to need the sleep for the long trip to come that was for sure.

**End of Chapter 8**


	10. Demon's Heart Chapter 9

**Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Chapter 9**

**Your POV**

It was still early but I felt something close by something of great power. I opened my eyes to see that Inuyasha was gone but where. I jumped down from the tree when I felt his demon energy with that power. I took off towards it hoping the power that was with Inu and that he was ok and not hurt. I ran for what seemed like an hour or so when I came to a tree. I stopped and looked around the power was coming from somewhere around here.

**You**: INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU!?!? I looked around then turned and saw him kissing a priestess with long black hair and it was a human but she smelled of death and I felt no life from her. I walk towards them and look at them he was kissing back he wanted this. Inuyasha why? He finally breaks the kiss to see I was standing there.

**Inuyasha**: Rai it isn't what it looks like please understand. I take steps back as he comes towards me.

**You**: Stay away it was a lie what you told my father you lied to me and to him and that made me lie to my village. I looked at his eyes I could feel that he was sorry but that still didn't change what he did.

**Priestess**: Inuyasha who is the girl? I looked at her and which quickly became a glare.

**You**: My name is Raichin I am a priestess of the village of the moon and fox or I was until I handed it down to be with that dog but I see now he already has someone. I turn to walk away but Inuyasha grabs my arm.

**Inuyasha**: Please Rai I can explain please I was going to tell her I promise you that. I shook my arm free and looked at him as tears started to fall from my eyes.

**You**: My parents were right to forbid love for me it hurt to have my heart broken maybe I will take your brother's offer dog at least I know he would at least care for me in some way and wouldn't leave me behind. I take off with tears falling as I go. My only thought was to get away and get away fast. To think I gave everything I had up to be with him and now it is gone. I ran until I was at a lake about 45 miles away and downwind so he couldn't find me. I was sat there for hours when I felt something strong but it wasn't anyone I knew I then turned around to only be hit from behind and I catch a glimpse of a giant spider demon and then nothing but darkness.

**Inuyasha POV**

I felt Kikyo's power around here and figure it was as good as time as any to tell her that I was with someone else but as I got ready to tell her something came over me and the next thing I know I was kissing her then Rai showed up I tried to explain but she took off I watch where she left and then turned towards Kikyo.

**You**: Kikyo I was going to tell you that I had found someone to love me and understand me. She looks at me and then looks down.

**Kikyo**: I understand I am sorry Inuyasha it seems that I may have destroyed what you had in one night. I nod and look towards the way she left when I felt something strange. Something is wrong all priestesses are connected by a spiritual power but hers just disappeared. I looked at her and put my hand to my heart it felt like it was in pain but why.

**You**: Something happened to Rai something bad. Kikyo nods and comes to stand by my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

**Kikyo**: Then let's go save her so we can finally have the lives that we need to have. I nod and we both take off towards the way that Rai took off. After a few hours we came to a lake and we stopped so we could look around. There what is that? I looked down to see a necklace and I picked it up.

**You**: This isn't good this is the necklace that was given to her to show she was a priestess of her village but is still connected to it in some way even if she didn't live there now. I held it and it was still warm but how I looked around to see something and I walked up to it and picked up it was sticky.

**Kikyo**: Spider's web it has some red hair in it as well. I smelled it and dropped to my knees.

**You**: Rai the spider took Rai and because she was in great distress she couldn't react in time to fight back. It was my fault that she was taken and she will probably get killed because of me. I looked down at my hands and then I smelt it again. I also smell venom not a lot but enough to knock someone out and parlayed them so they can't fight back. I stand up and smell the air to catch the scent of her and the spider that had taken her.

**Kikyo**: Lets go get her and save her Inuyasha she would do the same for you. I look up and nod as we both take off to find her hoping she was still alive.

**You**: Rai please be ok I am coming for you if you like it or not. I looked around to notice that the web with her hair was everywhere. She is leaving a trail but would she know we would follow. I looked at Kikyo confused.

**Kikyo**: She knew I was a priestess so she must have known that if her spiritual power went down that I would notice and we would come to check it out no matter if you really loved her or not. I nod but I did love her I loved her more than anything I could think of I would give up my dream for her and now it was time for her to know it.

**Your POV**

After what felt like hours I woke up to see that I was hanging on some web my hands above my head and my feet tied together. I then looked around my month was wrapped so I could not speak or yell. I look around I notice that there are tons of spiders around me most of them around the size of a small dog. I was very worried I was going to die here without being loved then I felt it a power I knew all too well Inuyasha was coming to get me I could feel it I had turned just the right way so that when the spider dragged me it left some of me and the web behind as it dragged me. I tried to cut myself free but find out that I am too weak to do anything. Then one of the spiders walked forward it looked like the spider that had brought me here and she was about the size of good size draft horse.

**Spider**: Don't even try little fox girl that web has venom in it to keep you unable to move and very weak and once I get my strength back I will bite you with my fangs and then you can die a slow but painful death. I could only watch in fear as I could do nothing more than wait and watch. The spider left and I could only think of my past and the future I wanted. I smiled to myself about the future I would have had with Inuyasha with the two kids I was wishing for and the life as both of us as full demons I felt the tears coming to my eyes thinking of the life I wish I would have. I slowly start to close my eyes to begin sleeping when I heard my name and I looked to see Inuyasha and with him was the priestess that was fighting off some of the spiders. I cry I was so happy to see someone but then I felt something above me and I look to see that spider is back.

**Inuyasha POV**

Me and Kikyo had been fighting our way thought a cave that had tons of spider demons in it but as we got about half way thought the cave I started to pick up Rai's scent and we both took off at a run when we got to the center of the cave I see a big spider's web and on the web was Rai crying and unable to move she probably thought death was only a few moments away.

**You**: RAI STOP CRYING I AM HERE!!! She looks up and tears still drip from her eyes but then she looks up and so do I to see a giant spider ready to take a bite out of Rai. I run at the spider and with my claws cut the webbing releasing Rai. I grab her and then jump away from the spider who was now very mad that I took its meal. Rai are you ok speak to me. I looked at her worried but she finally spoke.

**Raichin**: You came for me why? I looked at her she was in great pain and then I see why the spider's fangs cut her shoulder and she was slowly dying.

**You**: I love you Rai and after what I have gone though I am not going to lose you. I see her nod then the pain takes over as she screams in pain.

**Kikyo**: She has spider venom in her and it is starting to course though her body we have to get it out soon otherwise she is going to die. I looked at her and then around us to see that we were surrounded by spiders and the leader of the spiders came forward very mad that I took her meal.

**Spider**: Give me back my meal there is no way she is going to live and if you don't leave her here you will be next. I laid her down and took out my sword I had to do this quickly but then Kikyo spoke.

**Kikyo**: Take her and go Inuyasha I will handle the spiders get her out of here. I nod and put my sword away and grabbed Rai. I took one more look at Kikyo and then ran the way we came in. I knew there was a good chance that she wouldn't be coming back but my only worry was for Rai as the poison started to course though her body slowly killing her. I kept running until I was finally at Kaede's Village.

**You**: KAEDE I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!!! She came running out of the hut to see me holding Rai as her breathing was getting hard to do and she was getting really pale.

**Kaede**: Inuyasha what happened to Raichin? She leads us into her hut and pointed to a bed for me to lay her down.

**You**: We got into a fight and when I went back to find her she was taken by the spider demons and when I got her free she was scratched by the fangs of the spider on her shoulder. I watch as Kaede looks at her and then looks at her shoulder which was now becoming a very ugly green color.

**Kaede**: I need Kagome go and get her now. I nod and run to the hut next door.

**You**: KAGOME, KAEDE NEEDS YOU NOW RAI IS IN TROUBLE!!! She bolted out of bed and ran straight into Kaede's hut I was going to go in but she stopped me.

**Kagome**: Stay out here Inuyasha we will call you when you can see her again but right now she needs some time alone. I nod as she goes in to help with Rai and I am left standing there. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They were worried too but all we could do now was wait.

**End of Chapter 9 **


	11. Demon's Heart Chapter 10

**A Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Chapter 10**

**Inuyasha POV**

I was still outside Kaede's hut worried about Rai. I was the one that caused her to run away in the first place which caused her to get caught and get hurt. I was going to leave when I felt an energy coming it was the spider I looked worried what happened to Kikyo was she ok and if she wasn't then I still had to stop the spider. I look to see Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo beside me.

**You**: Do you guys feel that it is the spider demon it is coming this way. They all nod and Sango speaks.

**Sango**: When a spider demon gets its venom into its prey it can track it down to finish the job we have to kill it before he finds this village and Rai otherwise we are going to have problems. We all nod and I look to see where it is coming from.

**You**: Shippo you stay here and protect the girls if the spider gets pass us you have to stop it you got it. He nods and sits by the hut with a determined look on his face.

**Shippo**: Nothing is getting past me Inuyasha I will protect them even if I give up my life. I nod and turn to the others.

**You**: Lets go we have a spider to kill. We take off with those two on Kirara and me running beside them when we get to a clearing and see the spider that tried to kill Rai to begin with.

**Spider**: The other priestess may have slowed me down dog but I will get to the little fox even if it is my last meal. I looked to see Kikyo dead beside the spider I was angry really angry.

**You**: You are going to die spider even if it means I give my life to do it. The spider laughs as it throws me Kikyo's body and both Sango and Miroku run over to me.

**Sango**: She is dead isn't she Inuyasha? I nod as I lay her body down and it slowly disappears.

**You**: This spider is going to die a very painful death. I draw my sword and the spider turns toward us.

**Spider**: She ask me to tell you something mutt and it is I hope you find happiness and take good care of you new girlfriend I will be watching over you both and protect you both and don't come see me until you have had a big family and he is gone. I smile to myself she really was going to let me and Rai be together I look at the spot where she was to see she was gone in her hand was the necklace and reach down and take it and put it in my pocket.

**You**: Thanks for the message I make sure to do that for you but sense it is you that caused her death and the pain of my love then you must die. It laughs again and then attacks speaking at the same time.

**Spider**: Like you could kill me just like your friend the walking dead priestess you will die following the fox sense the only cure for my venom is lunar flowers and there is no way she could have them. I smirked and turned to Miroku.

**You**: Miroku go back to the village and tell Kagome that the cure is in Rai's bag on the left pocket and to be careful they are very breakable and make sure they are the white flowers. He nods and takes off on Kirara back to the village.

**Spider**: You can't tell me she has those flowers they are very rare and can only be found around the shrine of the fox demon. I smirk and cut into one of her eight legs.

**You**: Her father is that demon so of course she has the flowers with her. Sango and I finish the spider off by cutting it in two and it dies instantly.

**Sango**: Let's get back to the village Inuyasha we have to see Rai and tell Kaede about her sister. I nod not happy about either if Rai didn't live and telling Kaede that her sister is finally gone.

**Kagome POV**

Both me and Kaede have been working on Rai for an hour now she was not getting worse but not better her breathing was normal but the green was now down her arm and working its way down her chest.

**Kaede**: I am afraid that the venom is not stopping we are going to lose her the only thing I can do now is to make the pain go away. I nod as we give her some medicine and she relaxes and her breathing slowed down.

**You**: What am I going to tell Inuyasha he will be heartbroken. Kaede nods and then all of the suddenly Miroku runs into the hut out of breath.

**Miroku**: Kaede, Kagome the cure is in Rai's bag the lunar flowers she carries with her will get rid of the poison. Kaede nods and I reach over to her back and open the spot where I remember her flowers to me and pull out three of the flowers.

**Kaede**: This should do nicely Kagome we can make the cure with these. With that we went to work as she started to talk in her sleep by that time we had made what we needed and gave it to her and quickly the green started to disappear.

**You**: Look Kaede the poison is going away so does that mean she is going to be ok? We all look at Kaede and she nods.

**Kaede**: She should make a full recovery which is good because I wasn't planning on telling Inuyasha that she didn't make it. There was a slam on the door and very upset Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha**: She is gone. I shook my head and he looked at me.

**You**: She is fine Inuyasha she will make a full recovery but she needs rest and food and she will be up on her feet in a few days which is fine because the new moon is coming soon and we can't be out of a good hiding place during that time. He nods and comes and sits next to Rai grabbing her hand and holds it close to him waiting for her to wake up. This didn't take long as her eyes started to flutter open.

**Raichin**: Inuyasha, guys are you there all I remember is a cave full of spiders and the one fang ripping my shoulder a little and then black. I felt Inuyasha sigh with relief as he kissed her hand.

**Inuyasha**: We will tell you when you are rested now sleep and rest up we will get you all caught up later ok. She nods and closes her eyes and falls asleep.

**You**: We will leave you two alone for a while and talk to you in the morning. He nods and we leave happy that Raichin was healthy and sleeping quietly next to Inuyasha. Hopefully everything from now on went a little better for the two of them but of course not in this age.

**End of Chapter 10**


	12. Demon's Heart Chapter 11

**A Demon's Heart Inuyasha Love Story Chapter 11**

**Your POV**

I was sleeping with Inuyasha close by holding my hand tight thought the night not wanting to lose me again. Even if I only remember the fight and the spider till the point that the fang scratched me on the shoulder. But my dreams only showed a fogging future that was unsure. I pray to my father the great fox to clear these dreams up but when I woke up to see that Inuyasha still asleep my dreams were still unclear but I quickly shrugged them off and looked at my little puppy sleeping quietly beside me. I quietly moved my hand to his hair and I start to play with his ears. So after a while he started to move showing he was waking up. A few more minutes later a hand grabbed mine and his gold eyes started to open to look into my red pink eyes.

**You**: Morning Inu did you sleep well? He looked at me and nodded and then hugged me and I could tell he was holding in the tears. Let me guess a bad dream right? He nods and I pull him close and speak to him in a quiet and caring voice. Don't worry Inu nothing would ever break us apart so don't you forget it. He nods and pulls me away so we are looking at each other.

**Inuyasha**: It is just I came so close to losing you. I nod and smile to him. I also hurt you when you saw me with Kikyo and I am so sorry I was really going to tell her that I was in love with you and not her anymore and then… I looked at him and shook my head.

**You**: I understand you should have waited for you to explain but we can't turn back time and we can only go forward so while Kagome is going back home we will stay here while the new moon goes thought. He nods and pulls me close in a hug again.

**Inuyasha**: I will never hurt you again Rai never again and my brother will never come near you and just like I told your father I will protect you no matter what. I nod and smile to him as we lean closer together.

**You**: I know that Inu but could you do me one thing this morning. He looked confused by what I just said. Kiss me good morning. He smiles and we lean in and our lips crash together then both of our ears twitch and we break the kiss and look to see Sango and Miroku standing in the door watching us.

**Inuyasha**: Did anyone ever hear of knocking before entering? They are both red faced then finally Sango spoke.

**Sango**: We just came to get you for breakfast if you can't get up we can bring yours Raichin. I shake my head and start to get up.

**You**: We will both be there in a few minutes because I am hungry and if I know Inuyasha he is hungry too. I look at him and he nods and they both nod and leave to go get there breakfast. I look at Inu and he smiles.

**Inuyasha**: Need help getting up? I smile and nod and he leans down and grabs my arm and helps me up to my feet. Can you walk on your own are do you need help? I try and walk but almost fall and he catches me.

**You**: I am going to need you to help to walk. So he puts my arm around his neck and his arm around my waist to help support me and he then took a step and I move my foot to take a step as well.

**Inuyasha**: Are you going to be able to walk with me like this? I nod and we continue to walk towards Kaede's hut for breakfast. When we finally got there I was tired from the walk and Inuyasha sat me down and then went and got me a plate with my breakfast.

**You**: Thanks Inu. He nods and could tell that I didn't like being this weak and not being able to do things for myself.

**Inuyasha POV**

I watched as Rai ate her breakfast looking only at her food not at us and she didn't talk after she got the food. I looked at everyone else and I could see the worry but after a few minutes she finally spoke but it was in a quiet tone almost scared about something.

**Raichin**: Kaede thanks for helping me last night I don't think I would have made it if you didn't use the Lunar Flowers that I had in my bag they heal about anything you know that right? She nods and then speaks.

**Kaede**: No thanks are needed you know as well as I do that it is my job to heal and Inuyasha told Miroku who told me about the flowers that were in your bag but just so you know you are low on them you are going to need to make a trip to Moonflower Mountain sometime when you get your strength back. She nods but still looks like she was unhappy about something.

**Raichin**: Thanks all of you but I think I will head back to rest if you don't mind. I go to get up but she put a hand on me making me stop. It is okay Inu I can do it myself I just needed some energy to get my strength back that is all. I nod but watch her carefully as she gets up and walks out the way we came for breakfast.

**Miroku**: Inuyasha she doesn't look very happy about something do you have any idea what is wrong? I looked at him but shake my head no.

**You**: I have no idea but I am going to give her some time alone to think things though then I will go check on her to make sure she is okay. They nod and then it got quiet for a few minutes then Sango then spoke.

**Sango**: Inuyasha did Miroku and I walk in on something this morning? I looked at them and blushed a bright red.

**You**: Not really she just wanted a good morning kiss that is all. She looked at me and smiled and then Miroku spoke.

**Miroku**: Well it looks like we may have walked into a make out session that is all. I went cherry red at the comment and they start laughing. After a few minute talked about what to do while waiting for Kagome to come back for her time I went to go check on Rai but when I got back to the hut she was gone and her daggers and sword was gone as well. I run out and smell and pick up her smell and find her to be alone. I in the direction that her scent was coming from and soon find her in a clearing with a tree that she was attacking. I watch as she does this and finally I ran up and grab her arm before she attacked the tree again and that was when I noticed that she was breathing hard and could barely stand up on her own feet.

**You**: Rai please stop your only hurting yourself more and I don't like the feeling I am getting from you it makes me feel like I am making you unhappy. She stops fighting me and drops her daggers to her side and starts crying and I bring her close to me. It is ok Rai it is ok. She only cries harder and I see my shirt getting wet from her tears. Rai tell me what is driving you to do this I know I can help that is what I am there for. She nods and looks in my eyes with her sad but soft kind fox eyes before she spoke in a sad voice.

**Raichin**: Inu I am sorry it is just when I feel weak and I feel like I can't help anyone unless I am strong again so I train until I can't stand anymore in hopes that will make the weak feeling go away. She wants to cry every word but keeps them in as she speaks.

**You**: Rai understand you may be weak now but you can still help me in many ways other than fighting you can talk to me tell me more about yourself and we can go out to enjoy each other but you don't have to fight all the time and when you get your strength back we can train together ok. She nods and she puts away her daggers and I help her stand up. Can you walk on your own Rai? She nods and we walk back to the hut to talk and enjoy each other's company. After a few minutes of walking back to the hut she was smiling again and we were holding hands until we came to the tree that I usually sleep in.

**Raichin**: Let's talk up there so no one can bother us Inu. I nod and pick her up and jump to a strong branch and we both sat down. A few minutes later I looked down to see she had her eyes closed and her breathing slowed showing she had fell back to sleep from all of the energy lost which for now it was good she needed the sleep and slowing from the warm weather I felt my eyelids get heavy and soon I was also asleep from the long morning.

**End of Chapter 11**


End file.
